THE AVENGERS ((On Hold))
by Storylover51
Summary: my name is Danielle stark. I was adopted by tony stark. I never knew my parents. I guess they just didn't want me. Anyways It so happens that all of the bad luck has to go to me or so I thought. But did you know that one night could change your life forever? (I'm also adding Peter Parker and his friends into this.)
1. Chapter 1

MY Name is Danielle stark. I was adopted by tony stark (A.K.A IRONMAN). I have dirty blonde hair. Blue eyes and my favorite colors are green,blue,black,gold,red, and every other color that you cam think of especially camouflage! Im a little bit of a prankster I gotta say. and well HERES my life story or part of it anyways. (im 16 if any of you were wondering )

it was just another ordinary day at home. Tonight the "avengers" were coming over for their annual "get together" everyone from shield would be there even other super heros! It's not that much fun for me though because every kid there is a boy so im stuck in my room doing nothing I can't text my friends because there all busy,my tv isn't working because dad disabled it for one of his new Ironman suits (and you thought he wasn't going to make another one). I mean all I get to do is draw and play on my iPhone. that's when I heard my dad call my name "Danielle come down here now!" when I got down there I burst out laughing along with everyone else. My dads iron mans suit was doing the gangmastyle like I planned.

'Did you do this"? he asked. "pshhhhhhhh! What?! I didn't do this ! I think I saw brucebaner near the machinery though." "BRUCE"! after he was out of ear-shot everyone just began to laugh but that shortly ended when somebody crashed through the wall. It was my dad. apparently he had made Bruce turn into his "hulk" form. two seconds later I rushed up to my room. Then I heard somebody knock on my door. "hey Danielle its me" it was black widow."did you prank your dad" "maybe" "why?" "because I can" I snapped back "listen that wasn't very nice" she said " SO!" I opened the door and looked her in the eyes which were no longer the blue that they were no, they were green like Loki's eyes kinda green. she had a terrified expression on her face"TONY COME HERE NOW" she screamed. Suddenly dad came rushing up the stairs and he saw my eyes they were emerald. I closed my door calmed down and opened it up again my eyes were now an ocean blue."may I help you" I said n my sweet voice."ummm your eyes were just green I saw them" "what that's impossible ! Your eyes must be tricking you." I both were whispering something to each other then went down stairs."im in trouble now" if you all are wondering I have a little secret,but I wont tell you you'll find tat out later. I grabbed my phone and a lot of cash and put it in my purse I said to my dad I was going out for a walk. He said ok" in his normal voice and I left.

While walking through the park I felt like I was being watched

AAHHHHHHHHHHHH Im so excited about this story im beginning for this story I feel tons of ideas flowing in so yeah im really excited about this and I wrote a couple of others but im having trouble updating chaters like posting chapters so if you could help me that would be great!

well hop you enjoyed this story storylover51 out peace!


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get many reviews but that's ok because this story is still new and thank you cookieMonsteer for the review

THE AVENGERS CH 2

All of a sudden there was a sharp pain through my shoulder hen there was a dark figure in front of me. "WHO ARE YOU"?!

(when Danielle left) Tony's POV

"Hey Hunter (Hawkeye's son) can you follow Danielle please."Uhh sure why?" the teenager asked. "because I feel like something's going to happen to her, and I just want make sure she's ok" " Ok " And he was off taking his bow&arrows with him just incase there was trouble.

back to Danielle's POV

"WHO ARE YOU"!? she shrieked. " Are you serious?!" " I am Loki king of Asgard" " I though you were just a banished prince and Thor was king" I said. "oh so you do know who I am""well after I saw that ugly face of yours"he was mad." NEVER SAY HIS NAME"! " oh you mean like this Thor,Thor,Thor!". Well that got me into trouble because which now he was throwing kicks and punches and sending flashes of power straight towards me. Which I was dodging and sending some of my own kicks and punches hitting him in the arm twice and an uppercut to the jaw,and before one of them hit me in the face I was pulled up into the trees by Hunter.

"Are you ok"?! he said. "Yah I think so . I mean he shot me on the shoulder, and it's still bleeding, but other than that I'm fine". Then my Dad and the other 5 avengers came with their sons. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Hawkeye shouted."Uh I don't think that's going to happen" Loki said. then all the trees caught on fire. me and hunter jumped down to the ground. Which was a little hard for me because of my shoulder,but captain Americas son (Dustin) helped me stand up"thanks Dustin" "no problem" he said. you know dustin acts just like his dad I thought.

once we got back to the group where everyone was my dad rushed over and hugged me " ok ow ,ow!" "sorry" he said. "I'm just so glad that your not hurt" I gestered to my shoulder which was still bleeding but only like a little bit"much" he said. at that remark I just rolled my eyes which caused hulks son(skaar)(not the tv one) to laugh a little. well I sent him a deadlylare and that shut him up. THen loki said he'll be back for me and shot some kind of power straight towards me that came out of his staff. it hurt everything blacked out.


	3. THE AVENGERS CH 3

sorry I haven't been on in a while I was really busy for the MONTH(S). ANd thankyou everyone who has review.

THE AVENGERS CH 3

When i woke up i was in sheilds medical room. i sat up but there was a stinging pain in my side. It was where loki had shot me at. I was all wrapped up. My shoulder to my stomach. Then my dad came in. "how are you doing"? he asked a little worriedly. " im fine, Where are the others"? i asked. " there all in the confrince room". "here come on there all worried about you". It seemed like forever till we got to the confrince room. everyone was there even fury.

" How are you doing" fury asked. " im doing fine. why do you ask"? " just wanted to know" he said; and left the room. " I think everybody needs to rest its been an eventful day" Natasha said. Of course fury got some rooms for everyone on the helicarrier(i forgot the name of it) and i got the biggest room it was dark red and emrald green for some reason but all i could think about was sleep. Once i got to my room i flopped down on the bed and went to sleep.

the next day i had school along with Dustin,Skaar,Hunter, and thors son( i cant think of a name). we always meet up my the front doors thirty minutes before school starts. Tecnically there was only a few superheros there. Me,Dustin,skaar,(cant think of a name), peter parker,and a couple others. We all have to keep our powers a secret. Well they do i dont have powers, but i do have a reputation to keep.

"Come on guys class starts in 5 minutes" i i left. the others went right to class after i went. on my way to class i was greeted by peter(parker)."Hey whats up"? "oh you know skipping class not doing my homework" i said."Really?!"he said. "NO you dork! Now if you dont mind i have to get to class" i said. "You know i have class with you right almost all day long" Peter said. 'ugh this is going to be a long day".

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry i couldnt update sooner i had problems with ideas. and ive been very busy all month. And plz help me think of a name for thors son. And ill try to update soon


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

_**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**_

_**Ok so I have decided that I will delete this story, but i will go back with all the chapters and edit each so its better than before and some of it actually since and along with that there will be a new chapter. Thank you all who actually read this and actually like this story! **_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Storylover51**_


End file.
